


Reconnecting and Letting Go

by Creej



Series: White Collae RPF [6]
Category: White Collar, White Collar RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creej/pseuds/Creej
Summary: Neal's back and Matt brings him and the Burkes together again





	Reconnecting and Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I had a more difficult time writing this than the others; nothing seemed quite right with the other versions. Anyway, I hope you like this one as well as the others.

Matt had just gotten back to New York after completing his latest movie when he opened his door and saw him, sitting on his couch and paging through an old magazine - Neal Caffrey.

"I'm not even going to ask how you got in," Matt said, going to the fridge. "Beer?"

"I don't drink beer," Neal said.

"Bull," Matt said, getting two bottles. "You and Peter shared beers all through the Panthers case. Here."

With a soft sigh, Neal took the proffered bottle and twisted the cap off. "That is so not fair," he said but without any heat.

"So, just visiting or are you back?" Matt asked, dropping into a chair.

"I'm back," Neal said. "I know the Panthers got life - I've been following the news."

"Well, they *were* internationally wanted," Matt said. "Have you seen Peter and Elizabeth?"

"Not yet," Neal said.

"Why not? Don't you want to see your namesake?"

"My name...? They named their son after me?" Neal asked, surprised.

"They did," Matt said. "And he's about eight months old now."

"You've seen him?"

"Before my last audition," Matt said. "He's beautiful. Takes after Elizabeth."

Neal took in the information with a nod then asked, "So, what are you working on now?"

Matt let the redirect pass for the moment and said, "Just finished the remake of The Magnificent Seven."

"Huh. You don't look like the cowboy type," Neal said.

"How about a vampire?" Matt asked, amused. "I did a show called American Horror Story before that." He studied the other man for a moment then said, "They know you're alive."

"Last episode?"

"Yeah. They got the bottle of wine, Peter found the clue, made the connections and found the container," Matt said.

"Was he mad?"

"I don't think so," Matt said. "He wasn't at first, he was just happy you were alive. He figured out what you'd done from what was in the container. As for now..." He shrugged. "It's been two months."

"You know why I did it, right?"

"I remember what Keller told you," Matt said. "But I also think it was to get out from under the Bureau."

"I had an airtight contract," Neal said.

"You always have a back-up plan," Matt said. "Faking your death meant Peter, Elizabeth and their son were safe but it also kept the Bureau from trying to find a loophole to keep you on the anklet. But from what the script implied, Moz was *very* thorough."

"How is Moz? Do you know?"

"The last time I talked to him was just before Neal was born," Matt said. "He was a little pissed. I had a hard time convincing him I wasn't you."

"How did you?"

"I don't have the bullet scar," Matt said.

Neal nodded, absently rubbing his right leg. "That would do it," he said.

"Good thing I'd already done Magic Mike because I had to drop trou right in front of Elizabeth," Matt said, sounding amused.

"I doubt she minded," Neal said, his mouth quirked in a smile.

"I didn't hear any complaints," Matt said. He sobered and reached for his phone. "So, do you want to?"

"Want to what?" Neal asked.

"Don't play dumb, Neal," Matt said. "You forget how well I know you."

Neal sighed, fiddling with his beer bottle. "I *would* like to see them again," he said. "But I know Peter can stay mad at me for a long time."

"When you do something stupid or illegal," Matt said. "When you circumvent the rules. Faking your death wasn't stupid - not with the Panthers out there. I'd be willing to bet he talked to Moz about that and he understands why." He was silent for a few moments. "So?" When Neal nodded, he scrolled through his contacts and dialed Elizabeth. "Hey Elizabeth, it's me."

"Hey Matt. How are you?"

"I'm doing well," Matt said. "Just got back a few days ago and was wondering if you're up for some company."

"You know you're welcome any time," Elizabeth said. "You free for dinner?"

"If you're cooking then of course I am," Matt said.

Elizabeth laughed. "Well, aren't you sweet," she said. "Nothing fancy. I'm in the mood for some comfort food. So, we'll see you?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Matt said. "I'm going to catch a cab. See you soon."

"So you stay in touch," Neal said once Matt hung up.

"I don't get out there as often as I like but I call when I can," Matt said. He stood, gathering his things. "Come on," he said. "I doubt it'll be the disaster you think it will."

About an hour later, the cab dropped them off in front of the familiar townhouse and Matt saw the mix of anticipation and apprehension in Neal's expression. He clapped him on the shoulder. "Cowboy up, Caffrey," he said, startling a laugh from the other man.

The door opened as they reached it "I saw the cab..." Elizabeth started then stopped abruptly when she saw both of them. "Neal?"

"Elizabeth, I'm..." Neal didn't get the chance to finish before Elizabeth pulled him inside and into a fierce hug while Matt slipped past them and closed the door. Neal broke the embrace, saying, "Matt told me...your son..." He looked to the side, seeing the dark haired, blue eyed child sitting in a swing.

"Go on," Elizabeth said. "He doesn't bite...yet."

A little cautiously, Neal lifted the child into his arms and sat on the couch. "He's beautiful, Elizabeth," he said.

"When will Peter be home?" Matt asked as he and Elizabeth took seats.

"In about an hour," Elizabeth said. She settled back in Peter's recliner, a somewhat impish smile quirking her lips. "You know, he actually took me to see Magic Mike XXL?"

"Really?!" Matt asked, laughing. "Did he actually watch any of it?"

"Not sure," Elizabeth said. "I was too busy watching all the pretty men taking off their clothes."

"Elizabeth..."

"Well, you are," Elizabeth said. "And I'm sorry for embarrassing you."

Neal took his attention from the baby to regard Elizabeth, his face serious. "Why?" he asked.

Elizabeth didn't pretend to misunderstand. "We thought it a fitting memorial," she said. "And the Caffrey Box just wasn't going to do it." She paused a moment. "He helped us remember the good times we had, brought joy into our lives when we were still grieving."

"You *do* know why, don't you?"

"Peter talked to Moz after he found the storage container," Elizabeth said. "He knows what they'd have done to you or to us if they couldn't find you."

"I did it to protect you," Neal said. "All of you."

"We know that," Elizabeth said. "And we understand. Yes, we were angry at first - you leaving without saying goodbye - but after Peter talked to Moz, we weren't. We understood. We've been waiting for you to come home."

Neal nodded, smiling a little as the baby grasped his finger in a firm grip. "I couldn't come back until the Panthers weren't a threat. Everyone had to believe I was dead."

Elizabeth regarded Matt for a moment. "Did you know?" she asked.

"I did," Matt said. "But I had to let it play out. The finale showed Neal in Paris when little Neal was about six months old." He let out a breath. "I wanted to tell you but didn't think I should."

Elizabeth nodded. "It would have made things easier if you had but I can understand the position you were in," she said. "No idea what happens now?"

"Uncharted territory," Matt said.

"So, what have you been up to?" she asked.

"I got the part on American Horror Story," Matt said. "And I just finished the remake of The Magnificent Seven."

"And Tim?"

"He had a series called Second Chance," Matt said. "And I hear he has a few auditions lined up." He reached over and ran his fingers through little Neal's hair. "I remember when mine were this age," he said. "Has he learned any new words?"

"Well, he has Ma and Da," Elizabeth said. "And I swear he's tried to say Satch. Up and down. Oh, and Moz."

"You'd never think Moz would be good with kids," Matt said.

"You know he delivered Theo, right?" Neal asked.

"He may have alluded to it," Elizabeth said. "You know he figured out I was pregnant just from the fact I wasn't drinking wine?"

"Moz is smart," Neal said. "Doesn't surprise me." His gaze snapped to the door when it opened and almost absently passed little Neal to Matt and stood.

Elizabeth was on her feet as well and met Peter at the door. "Hey hon," she said. "We have company."

"Hello Peter."

Peter's eyes flicked from Neal to Matt and back. "Neal?" Before Neal could respond, Peter pulled him into a hard embrace. "It's about damned time," he said.

"You know why...?"

"Reminds me of when Peter found him on Cape Verde," Matt said softly to Elizabeth when she sat beside him.

"Yes, Neal, I know why," Peter said. "But I still think there was another way."

Neal pulled back. "You know how dangerous they are," he said. "You know what they would have done. It may still be too dangerous."

"Probably not," Matt said. "Check my thinking on this, would you Peter?" Peter nodded as he and Neal found seats. "For as long as the Panthers were operating, not much was known about them outside rumor. It was only suspected that Woodford was the leader. That was confirmed, by him, after you broke into his safe. Now, given all that, I don't think it's likely that he has someone to carry out a hit on you or anyone close to you. The gang was too secretive and Woodford liked to handle things himself, like he did with the one gang member that Keller set up. Woodford was the only one who was ever armed if I remember correctly. He'd be the one to carry out the hit."

"Doesn't meant he won't find someone," Neal said.

"They're all in separate supermax prisons," Peter said. "All in solitary, all communication is strictly monitored, no access to the internet. Everyone knows how dangerous they were. How would Woodford recruit anyone? He's sewn up as tight as your contract. Matt's right, the gang was too secretive to farm out jobs. No one knew who was even in it until you passed your audition."

"You're safe," Elizabeth said. "We're safe. You can come home."

"I have," Neal said. "June is letting me stay in the loft. At least until I can find another place."

Peter let out a breath. "So, did you find him or did he find you?" he asked Matt.

"I came home to find him in my living room," Matt said.

"You broke into his apartment?!"

"Don't worry about it Peter," Matt said. "I don't mind this once. I'm just glad Simon wasn't home."

"You haven't told him?" Neal asked. "Why not?"

"Because he'd never believe you actually exist," Matt said. "To him, Neal Caffrey was just a role I played. Before Matt Cullen, before Donovan. You know I have a rep for really getting into a role. Simon would think that's all it was." He settled back into his seat, holding firmly onto little Neal as the child pushed himself up to stand. "The only one who knows is Tim," he said. "And that's only because he's met you."

"You still keep in touch?" Peter asked.

"Tim and I talk fairly regularly," Matt said. "And the cast gets together once in a while. Except James."

"Why not him?" Elizabeth asked.

"You remember when Hughes retired?" On the show it was because James passed away," Matt said. "On the show, his absence was explained as Hughes retiring and so Peter was promoted to ASAC...not that you don't deserve it."

"I admit to missing the field work," Peter said. "And that it wasn't the same without Neal there but being deskbound means I get home at a decent hour."

"We had some...interesting times, didn't we?" Neal asked.

"Interesting, fun, sometimes dangerous and crazy-making," Peter said.

"You two have been through a lot," Matt said. "The Panthers was just the latest." He sat little Neal in his lap, holding him comfortably with the ease of practice. "I remember Tim telling me, after he read the script for the pilot, that he got the sense that you respected him then it was no, you *cared* about him."

"I did," Peter said. "I do."

Both Peter and Matt saw the last of the tension leave Neal but neither of them said anything. "So you're saying life is boring without me," Neal said a little teasingly.

"Not completely," Peter said. "I still have this one." He nodded toward his son.

"It's going to get more interesting," Matt said. "They don't call them the terrible twos for nothing. And he isn't mobile yet."

"I think he will be soon," Elizabeth said.

"He can get on his hand and knees," Peter said. "And kind of rocks back and forth."

"Precursor to crawling," Matt said. Seeing Neal's expression he added, "I don't think it's too late to be part of this." He wasn't the only one confused when a blush stained Neal's cheeks...then he realized why and groaned. "You saw that website," he said.

"It's your fault," Neal said, not denying it. "If you hadn't said anything..."

"Wait. What website?" Elizabeth asked.

"The fanfiction site," Matt said. "You know, with the...adult stories."

Peter sat back, barely hiding a smile at Neal's discomfiture. He'd always enjoyed seeing the ex conman less than perfectly composed. "You told him about it to mess with his head," he said to Matt. He sat forward, regarding the actor for a moment. "You gave him the address."

"I'm not Neal," Matt said, somehow knowing Peter would know what he meant.

"In some ways you are," Peter said. "Otherwise you'd never have been able to play him as well as you did. Remember, you had me - and the entire office - fooled for two days."

"Actually, he gave it to me, hon," Elizabeth said. "And I gave it to Neal."

Peter shrugged. "Either way," he said.

"You've read some of them," Matt said to Elizabeth.

"I did," she said. "And some were very...informative."

"Anyway, what I meant was I don't think it's too late for Neal to be a part of your son's life," Matt said.

"No, it's not," Peter said, sobering.

"I'm going to check on dinner," Elizabeth said, getting up and going to the kitchen.

"Are you serious?" Neal asked. "After everything?"

Peter grasped his shoulder. "Neal, you're family," he said. "Yes, we've been through a lot but I have enough faith in you to believe you're out of the life now. I know this isn't what you wanted with Kate but I hope it's a good enough substitute."

"It's better than okay," Neal said. "And I *have* left the life." He pursed his lips. "After what happened with the Panthers, I realized how dangerous it could be, that it wasn't always just me on the line."

"Before the Panthers, it really wasn't that dangerous for you," Matt said. "You've always been nonviolent, despite knowing how to use a gun. The Panthers were everything you aren't - ruthless, violent and very dangerous. You've never knowingly or willingly put someone in danger."

"And when you found out what the Panthers would do to us if they found out you were a mole and disappeared..." Peter said.

"You were willing to cut all ties to keep them safe," Matt finished. He placed little Neal in his namesake's arms. "So really, because of you, this one is safe...is *here*."

"It's true," Peter said. "Do you really think Woodford would have cared that El was pregnant?"

"Woodford didn't hesitate to kill his right hand man when he thought he'd been betrayed," Matt said. "He wouldn't have thought twice about killing Elizabeth, pregnant or not. That's what makes you different - you were willing to give up everything to make sure everyone you loved stayed safe."

"And now we are," Peter said. "They got life, no possibility of parole and are completely cut off."

"I think it's time to stop," Elizabeth said from the dining room. "I do believe Neal's getting embarrassed."

"There's something you don't see every day," Matt said teasingly.

"You know, sometimes it's very irritating that you know me so well," Neal said but without any heat.

Matt shrugged. "Like I told Peter, I was in your head for six years," he said. "I think it's the one role I'll never completely leave behind." He paused for a moment as if considering. "Although I'll never have your way with words. Not without a script."

"Keeping in practice?" Neal asked.

"I'll admit to resorting to lock picking on occasion," Matt said. "It's come in handy when I've accidentally locked myself out."

"Hon, could you give me a hand and set the table?" Elizabeth asked.

Once Peter got up, Matt moved closer to Neal, studying the other man as he gazed at the baby he held, his expression still somewhat incredulous. "They named him after me," Neal said softly. He looked up. "You knew?"

"I knew," Matt said. "Tim told me. The series ended when this one was six months old, when Peter found the storage container."

"I *did* tell you I'd let him know," Neal said. "When it was safe."

"You did," Matt said.

Neal frowned, obviously remembering something. "The Caffrey Box?" he asked.

"Don't tell me you didn't know," Matt said. "It's where he keeps his unofficial file on you...and the birthday cards you sent him from prison. I imagine it's also where he keeps your effects."

"He kept everything?"

"Well, except the bullet which probably went into evidence and the anklet," Matt said.

Neal seemed to think a minute then handed little Neal back to him. "Excuse me for just a few minutes," he said. "Bathroom break."

"First door on the left if I remember correctly," Matt said.

"Dinner's ready," Elizabeth said, coming into the living room. "Where's Neal?"

"Bathroom," Matt said, giving Elizabeth her son.

Peter regarded him a moment, a smile touching his mouth. "He's looking for the box, you know," he said.

"Probably," Matt said. "You mind?"

"No more than you did when you found him in your apartment," Peter said. "And it's not like he didn't know about it. He's probably known since that boiler room case."

Matt frowned slightly, thinking back. "Ah yes, with the airtight vault," he said. "When he thought you had Kate."

"He was looking for the bathroom then," Peter said. "And I have no doubt he could toss a room in just a few minutes. He probably knew..."

"Where the bathroom was even then," Matt finished.

"Falling back into being me?" Neal asked, joining them at the table.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked.

"Peter and I used to finish each other's sentences," Neal said. "Just like you just did."

"So, you found it," Peter said. It wasn't a question.

"Like you said, I knew where it was," Neal said. He paused a moment as Elizabeth put the food on the table. "You *did* keep everything."

"Who was I going to give it to?" Peter asked.

"Moz."

"I could have," Peter said. "But I didn't think you'd mind if I kept everything."

"No, I don't mind," Neal said.

Matt remained mostly silent during the meal, allowing the other three to catch up - after all, Peter and Elizabeth hadn't seen Neal in over a year. Almost inevitably, Peter and Neal began reminiscing about old cases. Matt didn't feel left out since he remembered quite a few of them from episodes of White Collar - the Haustenberg, the pink diamond, trading places to bring down Stanzler who was committing energy fraud, the dirty judge...and of course, the Pink Panthers - occasionally giving them a "behind the scenes" look at them.

As Peter brought out the after dinner coffee, Elizabeth stood, gathering her son. "Time for this little man to go to bed," she said.

"May I?" Neal asked, standing as well.

"I think he needs changed," Elizabeth said. "But you can come with me if you don't mind a stinky diaper."

"Is he sleeping through the night?" Matt asked Peter as Elizabeth and Neal went upstairs.

"For the last few months," Peter said. "El took your advice about sleeping when he did so she wasn't worn out at the end of the day." He regarded Matt for a few minutes then said, "You knew he was alive...before Neal was born."

Matt nodded. "Like I told Elizabeth, I had to let it play out," he said. "And I understand why he did what he did."

"To protect us from the Panthers," Peter said.

"Partly," Matt said. "It also kept the Bureau from trying to find a loophole."

"They wouldn't have," Peter said. "The DOJs best lawyers went over that contract with a fine tooth comb - no loopholes. Moz even closed some no one had thought of."

Matt smiled. "I guess having a paranoid on your side isn't a bad thing," he said. He tilted his head a little. "Just as a matter of curiosity, when *did* the contract take effect? All we had was a stack of paper."

"Neal's official release came when we took the gang into custody," Peter said.

"Not at conviction?"

"There was always the chance of a mistrial or acquittal," Peter said. "Not much of one but still..."

"Even with your testimony?"

"My testimony carried a lot of weight but didn't necessarily guarantee a conviction," Peter said. The two men paused as they heard Neal and Elizabeth come downstairs. "I still can't believe..." they heard Neal say.

"I know sweety," Elizabeth said. "And we expect you to be here for all the milestones."

"You heard her," Peter said when they joined him and Matt. "No excuses."

Matt let out a breath and stood. "I should get going," he said. He gave Elizabeth a kiss on the cheek and Peter a hug before turning to Neal. "Neal, it's been...fun."

Neal pulled him into a hug. "Yeah, it has been," he said. "Maybe we can get together again some time."

When Matt pulled back to look at him, he knew Neal felt the same thing - this would probably be the last time the four of them would be together. He was honest with himself about it probably being well past time he let Neal Caffrey go, both as a role and as a person and he was okay with that. "Take care," he said.

"You too."

It wasn't until he got home and emptied his pockets that he found out that Neal had given him something. In his jacket pocket was a wallet...not his. Inside was a driver's license, a picture of Peter, Elizabeth and Neal, sixteen credit cards - who needs that many??? - and a sheet of paper folded in fourths. Curiously, he opened it up, finding a sketch of what was to him the White Collar cast - Diahann, Willie, Tim, Tiffani, Sharif, Marsha, James and, of course, him. But he knew that wasn't what it was. It was the people who were Neal's friends and loved ones. At the bottom was a short note:

"Thank you for being there for them when I couldn't be. I wish I could also thank the writers and the rest of the cast for whatever part they played in keeping them safe. When you talk to Tim, please send him my regards and that I wish both of you continued success. Take care and thank you again. Neal."

Carefully he folded the paper so just the sketch was visible and found a frame for it. When Simon saw it - and he would - he wouldn't think anything of it. As for the wallet and its contents, he placed it in a box of mementos from the show - his own "Caffrey Box" - and stored it away.

Over the next few months, after returning to New York from filming Walking Out, he thought he saw Neal, Peter or both on occasion but each time he was disappointed. One day he was sure he saw Neal coming out of a coffee shop and touched the man's arm to get his attention. "Neal?"

The man looked at him and frowned. "Sorry, the name's Daniel," he said.

"No, my mistake," Matt said. "Sorry for disturbing you." He sighed as Daniel went on his way. He'd known it was a long shot but he'd hoped anyway, despite the fact that he'd never been able to find the house on DeKalb or the mansion on Riverside again. But still...maybe they'd meet again...some day...

**Author's Note:**

> I put little Neal's age at eight months based on the finale - Elizabeth is roughly three months (I guess) when she tells Peter she's pregnant. Six months for Elizabeth to come to term and another six months before Peter finds the container, another two months before my story takes place.


End file.
